Her Rival's Kiss
by LadyMiioh
Summary: VanillaButter Pairing. After the reset, Rancis has been Vanellope's rival. After an accidental kiss, their world seems to crumble down. Will they be able to cooperate with the rest of the heroes to defeat the newest threat to the Arcade? Really bad summary. Read and Review! *ON HIATUS* *HAS OCS*
1. The Party

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I hope you enjoy!~Would anyone know a good beta that could help me with this..? Just asking. ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, Atari, Coca-Cola, Mentos, or any other brand-names mentioned in this and later chapters. **_

.

.

.

_Dusk had set upon the arcade, the small pixelated people all fast asleep. It was the end of a seemingly normal day in Litwak's arcade, little to our heroes' knowledge, a new threat was lurking in the near future, waiting for it's time to come. To end the joyous lives of the video game characters, and bring an all new kind of destruction upon their lives, the arcade, and the world..._

_** …**_

"Ralph!" A shrill voice yelled, bouncing off the walls in the tunnel to the popular game Fix-It Felix Junior. The small female figure inside bounced eagerly in her seat, before flashing with blue binary and teleporting quickly to the ledge before the small train had stopped shakily, old from all the wear and tear. The 8-bit villain looked up in surprise, his best friend had arrived quite early. Usually she stuck around in her own game for a while and then came to meet him on the rainbow bridge leading into the world of candy she lived in. He smiled though, showing off his rare and slightly crooked teeth before calling out to the girl.

"Couldn't wait blubber-butt?" He teased her playfully, knowing she would shoot back with a snarky reply as well. This elicited a grin from the black-haired girl, smirking as she pushed one of her bangs behind her ear.

"No way Stinkbrain! Today's too special! Remember what happened exactly three years ago?" She questioned with a knowing look on her face. He rolled his eyes, as she was definitively still hanging onto her victory. It had been three years since Turbo had been defeated in Sugar Rush. An anniversary party has been held every year for the core four to celebrate them being valued heroes. It was Vanellope's favorite day, other than her birthday, and she always was put in the spotlight for saving a "big strong bad guy."

Ralph rolled his large eyes, amused by the fact she thought he could ever forget what happened. "How could I forget getting rid of that game-ruining no-good virus!" He exclaimed, his gaze hardening slightly whilst remembering how the rogue racer had treated Vanellope. This caused the little girl to roll her eyes and gently bump her hip against Ralph's side to try and nudge him to no avail.

"C'mon Ralph! He's gone! Ya worry about me too much!" She let's out a giggle. "You act like my dad!" This remark caused the wrecker to snort and roll his eyes, as he definitely didn't think of himself as the little cavity's father figure. Maybe that little green sour guy. Maybe.

"C'mon President fart-feathers, we'll be late for setting up the party with Sarge and Felix." He said, dismissing her remark while he urged her along the paved sidewalk leading to the tall apartment building that was prominent in the 8-bit world they lived in. Vanellope then started skipping along the sidewalk, humming the familiar tune that radiated from the candy go-kart game she called home. The giant wrecking man followed her, as they finally reached the door.

When they arrived at the pent-house, after both being squished into a tiny elevator, there were three figures in the room. The first was Sargent Tamora Calhoun, as the tall and slender woman clothed in battle armor was leaning up to hang many bright colored streamers that all met in the middle of the large room. The second figure was much shorter, Fix-it Felix Jr. He was talking to the last figure, one of the Nicelanders that inhabited one of the rooms in the large apartment building.

"Golly Mary, you've really outdone yourself again! This cake is amazing!" The handyman exclaimed, causing the short woman to wave him off friendly-like. Ralph looked at the small girl beside him, noticing her already gaping at the giant cake baked especially for the party. It was very tall, with a whopping 5 tiers! The bottom and biggest tier was decorated with fondant cy-bugs, painted on a pink and red striped background to represent the invasion of Sugar Rush. The next tier up was white icing dyed with diet Coca-Cola and studded with a row of Mentos to represent the almost suicidal move of Ralph that he heroically did to save the entire arcade.

The third layer up made the large man work, as he could of easily decorated it himself. It was coated in melted chocolate and sprinkled in various candies to represent the princess/president herself. As Ralph was studying the cake, Vanellope managed to convince the older woman to hoist her up to help with the decorations, obviously kissing up so she could have two slices of the dessert instead of one.

The second layer from the top was easy to realize what it was. It had white butter-cream icing while pink ropes of icing formed pretty ribbons around the middle of the layer. It was studded with those strange candies that look like real pearls, but are actually edible candies. Front and center was an emblem that looked exactly like wedding bells, made out of frosting. Obviously it stood for Calhoun and Felix's wedding. How thoughtful of Mary. The very top layer was vertically striped four ways. One stripe had bricks for a background and a skin-toned fist in the middle. It screamed the name Ralph. The second was a nice blue with a golden hammer as a center-piece, Felix. Next was a surprise, instead of pink and sprinkles to promote the little racer boringly, Mary took the time to make it a black background with blue binary written over the entire quarter-tier.

But truthfully, it was the topper that had him floored. It was a perfect image of the core four. Ralph was portrayed with his fists raised above his head, with his best friend sitting with her legs crossed on his shoulder. Felix was to more to the right, doing the dance-move he made famous at the thirtieth anniversary party. Sarge was to the left, looking through a scope on attached to an incredibly detailed gun, in a kneeling position.

"Oh, it was the least I could do!... Along with all the catering for the party." She smiled sweetly at the hero beside her. Felix shook his head and clucked with his tongue slightly, feeling as if he needed to repay her somehow for all the hard work she had been doing for weeks on end. Felix then noticed that Ralph and Vanellope had arrived and walked over to the man at the door.

"Well hiya friend! Glad to see you come to set up! I see Tammy and Vanellope are getting along just fine!" He quipped happily, gazing over at his wife and the young girl hanging up little racing flags on the walls, debating which pattern the multicolor flags would go into best.

Ralph nodded. "Yeah, so what can I do to help Felix?" Felix hummed slightly, giving a good look around the room before lighting up with an idea. He lead Ralph out of the building and down to the outside of the apartment building.

"Well Brother, we've ordered an ample amount of Tapper's root beer and I would greatly appreciate it if you would go and fetch it for me!" Felix replied, knowing that Ralph's muscles and large arms would be sublime to carry the weight of the drink.

Ralph left with a subtle nod towards the exit of his game to Game Central Station to visit the Atari, 8-bit, bar-tending game. The short handyman then returned happily to the penthouse to keep setting up for the large party to be held. Calhoun and Vanellope has already finished with the decorations, and were currently setting up the large disco ball on trying to figure out some good music to put into a play list.

Felix chuckled as the two females argued over whether to put a slow-dance song into the mix. They both put as much passion into debating as Calhoun did hunting cy-bugs, or as Vanellope did racing down the tracks in Sugar Rush.

"Soldier, be reasonable! Couples will be here and will want to have a moment's rest from your delusional noise you call music!" Calhoun said to the raven-haired racer who currently had he hands placed on her slim hips.

"No way! Us party-goers do NOT wanna see all that mushy, lovey-dovey garbage while we have a good time!" Vanellope countered, scowling as the large Sargent shook her blonde hair in disagreement. This was when Felix intervened and clasped his gloved hands together.

"How about while some slow-songs are going on, the kids can go upstairs and relax in the pool? It can be a fun pool-party!" The handyman suggested, looking nervously at both of the females examining him with glares enough to burn through a brick wall.

Calhoun simply nodded while Vanellope was bursting with enthusiasm. "Oh yes! I'll have to tell everyone to bring bathing suits! It'll be so much fun!" She yelled, getting shushed by Felix so she wouldn't disturb any of the nicelanders in their apartments. Vanellope immediately started running towards the elevator. "I'll see you guys later! I need to tell all the racers!" She called as the lift's doors closed.

The small handyman chuckled, talking more to himself than to anyone else in the room. "Jeepers, she's so cute and hyper!" Ralph nodded in agreement, he had to admit she was pretty darn cute. Time practically flew by after that, the DJ arriving and setting up fairly quickly, the dance floor up and running, and everything looking perfect. Guests started slowly trickling in, all of the residents of Nice land were there, then Pac-man along with Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde.

After they were all settled in, a sudden burst of guests flooded in! In came Zangief, who went to chat with Ralph, Mario and his brother Luigi, Bowser, sonic, Eggman, and lots of other characters from different games as well. "Ralph! Friend! How are you doing?" The large wrestler spoke in his Russian accent. Mario Pac-man, and a couple other characters were busy enjoying the root beer placed in cups on a buffet table.

Ralph's eyes were focused on the door, searching for a sign of Vanellope, or any of the Sugar Rush kids for that matter. He was worried something might've happened to them. Zangief sensed the worry in his voice as he replied, "Good...Good.." This caused the wrestler to place a supportive hand on the wrecker's shoulder, and Ralph to look up at his friend.

"Ralph. Zangief knows little messy girl will be here. Trust instinct friend." He offered Ralph a smile, hoping for one to be returned. Ralph nodded and stood a little straighter. "Alright, I trust that she got there safely. Thanks Zangief." The Russian winked before slapping him on the back and heading off to talk to another game character. Ralph sat on one of the stools, made especially larger by Felix for it to support his weight.

About a half hour of dancing and root beer later, a large mass of little kids swarmed into the rooms like bugs. Half of them headed to the dance floor, while the other half scourged the buffet tables like cy-bugs at feeding time. The adults all got a hoot at these crazy little kids, livening the party so that no was was being left out or being bored. Ralph searched the crowd fearfully, having not seen the little glitch of a president anywhere.

Vanellope however, was being pulled into a dark closet in the hallways near the entrance of the large penthouse suite by a certain racer whose theme is Reese's peanut butter cups. "Rancis! What is this about? What happened to, 'Oh look, she's still a glitch, and all of that crud?" The girl shouted angrily, wanting to see her best friend eagerly. The boy shushed her, making her quiet down for a few seconds.

"Keep it down! I want to apologize!" He hissed back, but much quieter than the candy president did. This caused Vanellope to be confused, stuck-up, rude, flamboyant Rancis Flugger-Butt was _apologizing?!_ Wow. She placed her hands on her hips defiantly while staring down the peanut-butter boy, neither blinking for what seemed like an eternity.

She broke the awkward silence. "For what." Her flat tone surprised Rancis, but he kept his cool nonetheless.

"For being the slightest bit... rude to you sometimes."

This ticked Vanellope off, so they started whispering harshly back and forth. All Vanellope wanted to do was go find Ralph and celebrate. Not argue with this dumb taffy-head.

"Sometimes?! You're mean to me constantly!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Prove it!"

"You're always pushing me around and you still call me a glitch! Ever since the game was reset! What do you even have against me you bully?!"

This caused Rancis to stop and think. What vendetta _did _he have against her? The truth was that Rancis had a huge crush on her, but he didn't know how to show it. It made him flustered and awkward around the Princess.

"You... Uh... Well.."

Before he could finish Vanellope interrupted him. "Exactly. I didn't do a peppermint bit of a thing wrong! Now excuse me-" This time it was Rancis' turn to interrupt her. But it was definitely _not _the kind of interruption she was waiting for.

** _He interrupted her with a kiss._**

_**A/N: Hey guys! Back with another VanillaButter story!~ What will Ralph do? How will Vanellope react? Reviews are greatly appreciated!~ Lady Miioh.**_


	2. Ralph Messes Up!

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!~Please enjoy this chapter!~ Gloyd: "Lady Miioh does not own anything in this chapter other than the plot!" ONTO THE STORY!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Vanellope's POV_

To say the least, I was surprised. But those aren't the right words. The right words, were horrified. My rival ever since the game reset has now kissing me. On the lips. I was going to get cooties! With that thought running through my head, I quickly grabbed onto his shirt. I'm pretty sure Fluggerbutt thought I liked it, hence the grabbing his shirt. Holy mother of monkey milk, why is he pressing us together harder?!

_Normal POV_

Rancis had his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see the reaction on Vanny features until after they broke apart. He had a firm grip on her arms, but it didn't hurt her at all. The president was feeling... warm. It wasn't unbearably at all! This surprised her, being told that kissing was bad and gross whenever it came up in conversation. Oh no, it definitely wasn't bad. She actually loosened her grip on the peanut-butter boy's shirt and let her lips slowly start brushing against his on her own accord. It was very chaste though, completely innocent. To the two nine-year-olds; it was the most romantic thing they had ever done.

Meanwhile, Ralph was frantically searching the flood of people for his best friend. "Vanellope? Vanellope? Where are you you little cavity?" He said in a panicked voice, stopping every few people to ask if they'd seen the president. All of them said they hadn't. Until he found a certain racer he knew would easily say where she is. "Candlehead!" The wrecker shouted, almost being drowned out by the techno music that rung in his ears. The small girl whipped around from the punchbowl and smiled at the large man. Candlehead wasn't scared of Ralph like the other racers were, she had actually become a little fond of him, being one of Vanellope's best friends.

"Hello!~" The sweet racer mused in her always happy tone. This caused Ralph to smile slightly before replying.

"Hi, have you seen Vanellope?" He asked quickly, becoming more and more desperate. She put her finger on her chin and tapped it thoughtfully, caused Ralph's eye to twitch slightly in agitation. She smiled sweetly.

"Ooh! Rancis pulled her into a closet to talk with her. I think it was about him having a crush on her or something!~ Isn't it cute!~" She giggled, easily not aware of the angered look gracing Ralph's features. He quickly scooted past her, wanting to reach that closet as soon as possible. Who was this little bugger? Was he nice? Didn't he hear Vanellope talk about him once or twice? He had to know.

Sure, he knew he was being protective, but he couldn't let some jerk hurt his best friend. He pushed a couple of game characters over by accident while asking himself the aforementioned questions. "Sorry!" He called, not meaning to be so rude. As of that moment, nothing mattered other than getting to the President. If only it was that easy. Of course he had to get past the massive conga line blocking him from the door.

This made Ralph very frustrated, if he wasn't already. Enough to throw a fit? Close. Enough to knock over a conga line full of innocent programs trying to have fun like dominoes? Definitely. With that note, the large man pushed over a certain cobalt hedgehog, who knocked over King Koopa, along with Mario, Luigi, a couple soldiers from heroes duty, Taffyta, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, and many other game characters. True to what he was thinking, they toppled like dominoes, falling on decorations, ruining the buffet, and GASP! Bowser fell right onto the cake. The large force of the heavy koopa's weight splattered the cake among most of the pixelated characters.

A silence fell over the room, most of the characters staring at Ralph with confused or angry looks. "Oh my land... The party..." Felix whispered, astonished about what happened. Not wanting all this attention, the large wrecker ran into the hallway with wide eyes. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! Where's Vanellope?!" He quickly raced down the nice hallways as fast as he could, breaking some of the decor in the process. In a moment of true happiness, there it was. The door in which Vanellope was being held captive by one hormonal, no-good lousy nine-year-old player.

_Meanwhile..._

The two racers had already broken apart many times, only to be drawn back to many light pecks to each others lips, purposely keeping them short out of curiosity. It was very innocent, neither really thinking much about what they were doing. Suddenly, the door opened with a large force, slamming open and breaking off the hinges. The startled racers winced away from the bright light invading their dark haven, only to be once again covered by Wreck-It Ralph's shadow. "What. Are you two. Doing?!" The enraged voice boomed, making Vanellope erupt into slight binary.

Ralph's breathing was heavy, causing Rancis to have a loss of words when the wrecker's eyes narrowed at him. "W-we weren't doing a-anything Mr. Wreck-it!" He whimpered in fear. Ralph growled, picking up the peanut-butter boy by the collar of his jacket.

"You even _touch_ Vanellope again, and I will pound you and your swirly hair into the ground!" Vanellope jumped up and stood on Ralph's hands which were clasped around Rancis's jacket. She had an angered look on her face. It amused Ralph.

"HEY! Whattaya doin'?! We were havin' a good time!" Now Ralph was red in this face. Them.. together... KISSING?! It was preposterous! Rancis was busy shaking with fright.. literally.

"Having a good- You're only nine years old Vanellope!" The large man exclaimed, taking what Vanellope said to a whole other level. Ralph ignored the protests of the peppermint girl and growls menacingly at Rancis. "You better not think about going near her. EVER AGAIN." He promptly dropped the peanut-butter boy, and Rancis ran all the way back to the Sugar Rush kingdom.

Ralph smiled to himself, before turning slowly to a seething president. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, but before he could talk Vanellope held up her finger to stop him. "I don't wanna hear it stink-brain. I'm going home. Don't you even think about following me." All she could do was hope that the larger man didn't notice the sparkling water droplets that had formed in the corners of her eyes. Before Ralph could begin to utter an apology Vanellope had already glitched down the hall and into the large elevator.

The girl racer quickly ran out of the apartment building, fleeing towards the tiny train that rode back to Game Central Station. Curling herself into a small ball, she took the train back to her home whimpering sadly. Ralph was left in the silence of the empty hallway. He sighed and gave himself in to the guilt that rushed madly through his veins, and clouded his mind. Before he could begin to ponder the thought of going to apologizing a burst of angry video game characters flooded out of the apartment. Most of them started ranting at the larger man, making him feel even worse. After a couple minutes of this, Felix intervened. "Alright everybody, clam down. I'm sure Ralph is real sorry for what he did... Right brother?" He looked over at Ralph nervously.

"Oh! Yeah, Real sorry guys!" Ralph laughed nervously, under the surveillance of his friends. Soon after, Felix and Calhoun ended the party as casually as they could, Ralph apologizing humiliatingly to everyone who left the building. The large man rubbed his elbow nervously as Felix rambled on at him for being a "bit on the rude side." He sighed and decided to walk around Game Central Station a while. After getting off at the tiny train with a bit of a struggle, he found one of the girls from Dance Dance Revolution setting up strange barricades over Sugar Rush. He quickly ran over, fearing for his ebony-haired friend.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" He yelled at the neon-clothed dancer who gestured to the signs she put up. His eyes scanned quickly over the signs, skimming through it. "Sugar Rush is getting an upgrade?" He looked at the girl who nodded.

"New avatars and tracks. Also, the name's changing to 'Sugar Rush: World Grand Prix." Ralph mouthed the word constantly to himself as he headed back nervously to his game. What if Vanellope's memories were erased? He never got to apologize! He grumbled sadly to himself before he managed to find himself in front of the small shack he called home. The large wrecker slumped into the sturdy bed made for him specifically and let the darkness of sleep try and wash his worries away...

_**That's all for this chapter. NOTE: There is going to be Fan Characters in this story, but no pairings of them with the canon racers or anything. I hate when people do that. Anyways, What's with the Upgrade?! Will Ralph ever apologize?! Will Lady Miioh ever update when she tells herself she should?! R&R. C: Lady Miioh Out!~ **_


	3. The New Avatars!

_**Lady Miioh here with the next installment! Hopefully I start speeding up with these chapters. ^^" ANYWAYS, enjoy this chappie!**_

__The next day was the worst day in all of Ralph's pixelated life. The arcade opened earlier than usual, and the large man couldn't sleep a bit last night, worrying about Vanellope. He hoped she got home alright, and was taking the upgrade well. He had to get up groggily, as some teenagers were scouring the arcade with mini tournaments on who could get the highest score. Fix-It Felix Jr. was one of the last ones hit, many winning with ease. He got tossed off the roof of the tall building many times, and he hoped the players wouldn't notice when he leaned up slightly to watch the men connect new wires and insert different things into Sugar Rush. By the end of the tournaments all of the game characters were exhausted. But that didn't stop Ralph from dashing over to Sugar rush.

He noticed the Surge Protector blocking the entrance with a force-field, and the sign above it blank instead of proclaiming the name "Sugar rush" proudly. "Hello Ralph. Here to see Vanellope?" The blue electric man said in his monotone voice. Ralph nodded quickly, wanting to see the racers first. A large beeping sound emitted from the game tunnel, and then the message board above the tunnel flashed red. The wrecker glanced at the Surge Protector to see if he was in shock as well, only to find him letting out a sigh and taking down the signs. Breathing heavily, his eyes were drawn to the sign that was now suddenly back to life, blinking and scrolling the name "Sugar Rush: World Grand Prix."

"It's all done now big guy. You can go visit the president in a couple hours." Ralph gasped and used his big hands to grab his auburn hair.

"WHAT?! Hours?! Why hours?!" He asked, exasperated by the long wait time. The blue static man rolled his eyes, looking at Ralph like he was the dumbest person in the world.

"Well yeah, every game needs a little while to get acquainted and figure everything out. Geez, it's not the end of the arcade Ralph." The surge protector then dissolved into electricity and went back into the game portal as usual. The wrecker let his hands lose their grip on his locks and run down his face. He blew out a large breath right as he started heading home. Before he could make it to his game portal, a sudden slap on his shoulder made him fall forward onto his face and let out a large cry.

"AGH! What the?! Watch it pal- Oh! Sorry Zangief! I thought it was one of those soldiers from Hero's Duty." He got up with some assistance from the Russian wrestler, brushing off his overalls in the process. "Thanks. What's up Zangief?" He asked curiously, before the fighting man gestured with his arm to PAC-Man.

"Ah, you do not fool these eyes! You were heading the wrong way to bad-anon friend." Ralph couldn't decline the invitation-of-sorts from Zangief's beaming face, so he went along with it smoothly as possible. He nodded briefly as he started walking alongside Zangief towards the train that led to PAC-Man.

"Oh, was I? I'm such a dummy sometimes. What are we discussing today?" He asked with as much interest as he could muster. Zangief then shrugged briskly, focusing on stepping onto the small train. Ralph sat down and made the train car he was in squeal in protest. He let out a sigh, this would be a long couple of hours.

_**Meanwhile in Sugar Rush:Grand Prix...**_

__Vanellope yawned and sat up in her bed, taking off her peppermint-striped sleeping mask and rubbing her large brown eyes. She was suddenly made aware of all the yelling coming down from the throne room directly below her large bed chambers. She grumbled and hopped off her soft bed begrudgingly, before padding down the long hallways sleepily. What was the racket all about? She got the Oreo guards to open the large doors to the throne room. It was suddenly alive with all the racers yelling and ranting in a panicked manner to a small green sour-ball looking sad and tired. Sour Bill. "What's all this about guys?" She yelled, making the racer children settle down and listen.

Taffyta started talking, being the leader she always portrayed herself as. "We got an update! A whole new KINGDOM is just next door! New tracks and karts too!" Swizzle Malarkey piped up, looking giddy and excited.

"I saw a motorcycle! In our game! Also a truck! And this weird..." He fumbled for the right words for a bit and then finished, "Two person kart! True story!" A couple other racers were about to interject when the unmistakable sound of engines revved outside. A sudden fanfare of trumpets called out into the sugary air and many Kat-Kat guards flooded the room to make a straight line from Vanellope to the door, and kept the racers back.

"King Vance Von Schweetz and his Royal Racing Squad!" One of the guards of this King announced, and a man stepped out into the room. He had a peppermint-striped cape and a large candy crown perched on top of his black swirl of hair. He had hazel-toned eyes and a small, cartoon-y mustache. This caused Vanellope's eyes to widen, as he was the splitting image of her. A grin spread across his face and he ran up to Vanellope, hugging her tightly.

"Vanellope... How I missed you.." The short king sniffled and held her at arms length. "My darling daughter.. I haven't seen you since you were a tyke..." Vanellope raised an eyebrow and started to protest when the king shushed her. "Don't you remember? We were separated when you were 3 years old... But now we can rejoin and rule our kingdom!"

She couldn't even remember this guy's name. She decided to play along for a while to see

whee this all would lead. "Oh! Right! I missed you so much dad!" She smiled convincingly at the man holding her. King Vance lets go of her and grabbed her hand, lifting it up in front of the original Sugar Rush Racers.

"Now, our two kingdoms can be merged into one!" He yelled with a smile, everyone busy watching the six new avatars entering the room. There were two to a set, a boy and a girl who hung together like partners, and they all kneeled before their newly judged princess. The candy king helped walk Vanellope up to the first pair, a girl with long blonde braids and a large white cow-girl hat to go with her cow-girl ensemble. She stood up and did a quick curtsy before giving Vanellope a cheeky grin.

"Mah name's Jessie Jawbustah. Pleased ta' meetcha'." She said in a very syrupy southern accent. Vanellope's attention was directed to the boy beside her who has dark brown hair that's spiked out of a safari cap. He glanced up at her with a smirk and his icy blue eyes. "That's Mason Maltyballs. He's ah animal adventurah or somethin' like that."

Mason then jumped up and kissed the sugary president's hand tenderly, winking at her from below. "The pleasure is all mine.~" Jessie rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Mason's head to get him back in line. The second pair of kids came up happily and introduced themselves as brother and sister.

The small girl had light brown hair that was cut into a cute bob with a red and white striped headband with a cherry on it. She was wearing large snow-boots and a striped dress to match in the exact shade of bright red. The small earrings she wore shone in the light when she moved. "Hi! I'm Marbileena Cheery Cherry! This is my little brother Nate-Brittle. The tiny boy looked up with his light brown, mousy hair and was dressed with a small tuxedo made with a strange fabric that looked like peanut brittle. Vanellope grinned and gave the small boy a little tickle on his pudgy belly, making him giggle.

King Von Schweetz held up his hand and everyone went quiet. "Now, we can finish introductions tomorrow. It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow! I bid you all goodnight!" All the new avatars kneeled obediently, the originals baffled on what to do. Before the originals could respond, guards had ushered them out like rodents, poking their backsides with the sharpened edge of a lollipop stick. The large doors slammed and locked as Vance guided Vanellope to the dining room, the president hesitant about following him. Who exactly was this man? Did Vanellope have a mother? When would Ralph show up?! "Don't worry my little gum drop," The small king smiled sweetly at her, "All will be crystal clear by morning.."

_**A/N: And there you have it. ALL OCS IN HERE ARE THE MAGNIFICENT WORKS OF ME AND MY BEST FRIEND. So I own them. C: Anyways, only one person reviewed last chapter. ;-; GLOYD NEES REVIEWS! .A. Lady Miioh, out!~**_


End file.
